The invention relates to methods and appartus for removing a casting or a casting cluster from a sandbox.
The primary problem encountered while removing a casting from a sandbox is that, because the casting is relatively soft and easily distorted, the casting cannot simply be pulled out of the sand. This could probably result in distortion of the casting.
Known methods for removing a casting from a sandbox include (a) grasping the sprue of the casting and then fluidizing the sand to permit extraction of the casting, and (b) dumping the sand and the casting onto a screen. Both methods have several disadvantages. The fluidizing method requires extra fluidizing equipment and often causes sand to be distributed about the working area. It also requires that the casting have a larger sprue in order to withstand the extraction forces. The dumping method results in the loss of orientation of the casting. It requires a manually operated mechanical device in order to remove the casting for further processing. This requires more time and labor.
Attention is directed to Ettore U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,401, issued May 22, 1979.